


Первая двойка

by Tykki



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Power of Shazam
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, M/M, dark!Billy Batson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Исполнение с феста ~2013г.Заявка: dark!Билли Бэтсон. Первая двойка. Химические опыты с дневником.Затесавшийся в исполнение паринг Адам/Билли.Элсволд, в котором они не знают цивильных личностей друг друга.





	Первая двойка

Билли с неудовольствием взирает на дневник, на странице которого распахнула издевательски широкие крылья "F". Отлично. Первый неуд в старшей школе. На первой же неделе обучения.   
И это, мягко скажем, нехорошо, потому что они только-только договорились с приёмными родителями, что те оставят его в покое, если отчёты из школы будут приходить нормальные. И вот после трех недель - первый отчёт, и там такое.  
Так что с этой "F" надо что-то делать. Потому что Билли определённо против того, чтобы в его жизнь вмешивались, особенно теперь, когда изменилась природа его сил.  
Он не в первый раз обращается к помощи своего альтер-эго, поэтому сейчас нет ничего необычного в том, что он, убедившись, что рядом с классом никого нет, бормочет волшебные слова.   
Возможно, у капитана Марвела, предыдущего варианта альтер-эго, нашлось бы какое-то другое решение. Но Билли, такой, какой он есть сейчас, ухмыляется, достаёт зубочистку и прикидывает, где бы взять хлорку и точно такую же ручку, которой была проставлена оценка.  
Через пятнадцать минут усилий "F" аккуратно заменена на "B".  
А ещё через неделю Билли просят остаться после уроков.  
  
Нечистая совесть делает своё дело - идя к преподавателю, Билли даже не сомневается, что это всё из-за исправленной оценки. И откровенно не знает, что отвечать на закономерные вопросы.  
И в голову приходит мысль - а не превратиться ли опять? Всё-таки теперь облики Билли мало различаются внешне, а если загадать, чтобы одежда осталась примерно той же, и причесаться, то, может быть, никто и не заметит никакой странности...  
По поводу того, что его узнают, Билли не очень волнуется: магия защищает от этого и его, и всех других, кто ею пользуется. На настоящий момент, насколько ему известно, в городе действуют четверо с даром молнии, и он знает только о том, кто такая Мэри, и то потому, что она его сестра, хотя они и живут в разных семьях.  
Сказано - сделано. Забежав в туалет, Билли превращается и старательно приводит себя в порядок перед зеркалом. Больше всего, по его мнению, его выдаёт выражение лица, но с каких пор учителя замечают такие вещи?..  
Блин, и надо же, чтобы это был этот предмет...  
Билли стучит в дверь и тут же просовывает голову в дверь:  
\- Мистер Блэк?..  
Преподаватель поднимает голову от бумаг и сухо говорит:  
\- Мистер Бэтсон. Заходите.  
Обычно Билли конкретно с этим преподавателем предпочитает не связываться: чувствует, что тут что-то неладно, но не имеет желания выяснять, что именно. В школе его вообще многие избегают, и не столько из-за того, что, натурализовавшийся или нет, он всё-таки араб, сколько из-за высокомерного поведения. Билли у него на уроках сидит только месяц, но уже успел понять, что безопаснее всего там к себе внимания не привлекать.   
Что от неуда его не спасло, конечно: оценки конкретно этот преподаватель ставит строго.  
Но в магическом облике Билли входит в кабинет с гордо задранным подбородком. Из-за чего преподаватель высоко поднимает брови.  
Но с толку себя сбить тоже не даёт.  
\- Мистер Бэтсон, - говорит он, поднимая злополучный отчёт, - что это?  
Вот же надо было ему было среди десятков бумажек заметить маленькое исправление на ровно одной...  
\- Отчёт, - произносит Билли, глядя большими честными глазами.  
\- Благодарю за констатирование очевидного. Но почему в этом отчёте стоит оценка, не соответствующая тому, что я записал в журнал? Не помню, чтобы оценивал ваши - даже не посредственные - знания моего предмета как "B".  
\- А это важно? - задиристо спрашивает Билли. В обычном виде он бы никогда так не сказал. - Может, вы ошиблись, когда заполняли отчёт? Переработали, например?  
Преподаватель хмурится.  
\- Мистер Бэтсон, вы соображаете, что говорите? - не получив ответа, если не считать широкой улыбки, он сжимает двумя пальцами переносицу и тяжело вздыхает: - Вы действительно думали, что это останется незамеченным? Боюсь, я вынужден буду сообщить вашим родителям.  
Магия пузырится в крови, и Билли в два шага преодолевает расстояние до учительского стола, заходит сбоку и наклоняется.  
\- Что вы делаете, мистер Бэтсон? - напряжённо говорит преподаватель.  
Билли пропускает между пальцами его галстук.  
\- Неужели какая-то маленькая неточность в оценке настолько важна? - ухмыляясь, бормочет он.  
Преподаватель отшатывается, отъезжая назад вместе с креслом.  
И говорит с неожиданным узнаванием:  
\- Это ты!..  
С лица Билли моментально пропадает улыбка.  
Но до него быстро доходит: ощущение, что с преподавателем "что-то не то" объясняется просто - тот тоже владеет даром молнии.  
И Билли, не колеблясь, определяет, кто перед ним:  
\- Ты - Чёрный Адам!  
Похоже, им предстоит выяснение вопросов поинтереснее, нежели переправленный неуд...


End file.
